Legal documents tend to be difficult to read, understand, and compare, often due to the presence archaic jargon or “legalese.” As a result, it can be hard for involved parties to understand and compare the implications of various terms or clauses included in their documents or agreements. The analysis is even further complicated by the fact that specific legal terms or clauses could have different implications depending on the location (e.g., jurisdiction) in which they are used. Even for those who can understand complex legal documents, analyzing and comparing the documents can take considerable time and, in turn, expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing a comparison of two legal clauses in an efficient way. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.